Patent Literatures 1 to 3 each disclose a girdle as bottom clothes having buttocks shaping functions. The girdles disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 each have elastic band-like tightening parts for lifting the hip of a wearer and improving the shape of the hip to make it look pretty. Each of the tightening parts extends obliquely upward from the crotch part to the side along each gluteal fold and further extends upward at the side of the buttocks.
However, in these types of girdles with the tightening parts, the tightening parts apply pressure across the parts near substantially the center of the belly pieces of the gluteus maximus muscles, interfering with leg movement and lowering the wear comfort (see Patent Literature 3).
The girdle disclosed in Patent Literature 3, on the other hand, is provided with band-like tightening parts that allow easy leg movement even during exercise, provide excellent wear comfort, and realize the hip lift up function. The tightening parts extend along the vicinity of edges of the left and right gluteus maximus muscles, which are closer to a rear middle line than a top part of the hip. An upper end of each tightening part extends obliquely upward beyond a hip line toward the side to reach the side of the waistline, while a lower end of each tightening part extends obliquely downward toward the side to reach the vicinity of the lowest point of each gluteal fold.